The present invention relates generally to synthetic films and, more specifically, to a transverse-direction elastomeric film having a microporous, breathable structure. The present film preferably has a five-layer structure having generally the following arrangement: skin/outer core/inner core/outer core/skin.
Plastic films are used in a variety of applications. Such films range from single-layer polymers to multilayer structures with various tie layers and copolymers included therein. The use of multiple layers allows for the custom adaptation of a film to meet certain property requirements, ranging from barrier requirements to strength requirements.
One use of such films is to provide a barrier layer in diapers, absorbent pads, and the like. In uses wherein the product containing the film contacts human skin for a prolonged period of time, such as for example with diapers, the skin of the person being so contacted is likely to develop a rash or other irritation. Conventional films do not adequately address this problem. What is needed, therefore, is a multilayer film adapted to provide the physical properties desired for films used in diapers and the like, while at the same time made breathable in order to reduce or eliminate rashes and other irritation.